A Zatch Bell Christmas Carol
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Brago refuses to let Zatch off for Christmas, until one night he meets ghosts. Please Read! Chapter 6 Conclusion
1. The Premise

Disclaimer- I do not own Zatch Bell, but I can write a good story with the characters.

**A Zatch Bell Christmas Carol**

Chapter 1 Christmas Eve in Mochinoki

Zofis is dead. He's been dead for seven years. (Depressing, isn't it?)

Now to the present!

"Mr. Brago!" A little boy said. "I request off tomorrow!"

"No!" the black-haired demon teenager said. "Zatch, you will not have tomorrow off!"

"But tomorrow's Christmas, Mr. Brago!" Zatch begged him. "I have a wife and kids!"

"I don't care," Brago rasped. "Anyone who celebrates this dumb human holiday should be cooked with their own turkey and buried with a stake of holly through their heart!"

Zatch exited, miserable.

There was a knock at the door. Brago opened it.

"Hello, is this the residence of Brago and Zofis?" Kanchome said. He held a pot full of donations. "Would you like to donate?"

"Will this go to the workhouses?" Brago growled.

"Uhh, no," Kanchome said. "This will be for the poor peoples' Christmas presents. What about Zofis? Will he make a donation?"

"Haven't you read the above text?" Brago shouted. "Zofis is dead! He's been dead for seven years!"

Kanchome left, miserable.

Brago walked up to his room. Suddenly he heard a raspy feminine voice saying the words, "Merry Christmas, Brago."

Sorry for the short chapter. I have to make room for the character list.

Ebenezer Scrooge- Brago

Bob Cratchit- Zatch

Jacob Marley- Zofis

Donation Guy- Kanchome

Ghost of Christmas Past- Yopopo

Headmaster- Teacher

Fezziwig- Mr. Goldo

Belle- Sherry

Ghost of Christmas Present- Danny

Mrs. Cratchit- Kolulu

Tiny Tim- Kiddo

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come- Zeno

That's all for now! Please Review.


	2. The chains we forged

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 2 The chains we forged

That night

Brago turned off the light in his mansion and went to bed. Suddenly he felt a draft. "Stupid window!" He closed the window. He then walked back to bed. The draft was still present.

"Ah, this house is aging!" Brago said. Then he saw something sitting at his desk. "Huh? An intruder!" The back of the chair was facing Brago. He grabbed the chair and turned it around to face him. A ghostly white figure garbed in a floor-length gown sat in the chair, smiling. "Who are you?"

"Ask me who I was!" the figure commanded.

"Who were you?" Brago gasped.

"In life I was your partner, Zofis," the ghost said. "I'm dead now."

"You-You- YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Brago screamed. "You're just a bit of undigested potato, or maybe a bit of gator. You're not the ghost of Zofis! You're not a ghost!"

"Guess again, Brago!" Zofis snickered. He put one hand on Brago's neck. It felt icy cold.

"You're really a ghost!" Brago said. He then looked down at the floor. Zofis wore shackles on his wrists and ankles. "What are those?"

"These, Brago, were the chains we forged in life!" Zofis cackled. "If you think my chains look gruesome, wait till ya see the ones they've got for you! Because of you and your business ideals, I had no time for my wife or my children. Koko left me because all I could think about was work." Zofis sniffed. "Now to get to the real message! You'll be visited by three spirits. Maybe then you'll see the true meaning of Christmas!" Zofis left.

"Phew! I must be dreaming! Zofis didn't come up from the dead! And there will be no spirits visiting me!" Brago sighed. Before he could settle back in bed, he heard singing.

"Yo-po-poi! To-po-poi! Su-po-po-poi!" A voice said. The voice then repeated its song.

"Dumb choir boy!" Brago said. He then walked to the window and bumped into a floating little boy garbed in a green jumpsuit with a matching green hat.

"Greetings, Brago!" the boy said. He wore a translator box around his neck so Brago could understand him. "I am the Ghost of Christmas past!"


	3. Back to the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 3 Time and Time again

"What are you doing here, Yopopo?" Brago asked the spirit.

"Yopopo? Who's Yopopo?" the spirit said. "Oh, I used to be Yopopo, until I died. Now, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past! Come! There are plenty of interesting things I want to show you before the night is over!" Suddenly the surroundings faded. Instead of the bedroom, Brago was standing in the middle of a pile of snow.

"Where are we?" Brago gasped. "Yopopo, where are we?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Yopopo said. He ran toward a large building with a sign near the front reading, "School".

"Now, class!" The teacher said. "I want you to be on your best behavior over Christmas Break."

"Who cares?" a little boy in the front row said. He crossed his arms.

"Now, Brago," another boy, this one had curly yellow-orange hair and no eyebrows, said. "Christmas is a family holiday. My mom makes the best stuffing this side of Mochinoki City!"

"Maruss!" A girl said. "My mom has that title!"

"Maruss! Tia! Stop fighting in my classroom!" the teacher roared.

"Still, Christmas is stupid!" Young Brago said.

"Any other things you want to show me?" Older Brago said.

"One More!" Yopopo said. He took out a pocket watch. "Hmmm, Mochinoki City, A few years from now and…" The surroundings faded again. They now stood in front of a building. There was a party going on inside. Yopopo opened the door and the two mamodos entered.

"Hey, I know this place!" Brago said. "This is Mr. Goldo's Christmas Party!"

"Are you enjoying the party, Brago?" A girlish looking boy said. "Aren't you glad we're running our own business together?"

"No, Zofis," the slightly older, but still young Brago said. "I hate you and you smell like cheap shampoo."

"Aww!" Zofis moaned. "Do you hate me because I smell like cheap shampoo or you hate me plus I smell like cheap shampoo?"

"Mr. Brago," Mr. Goldo said. "Cheer up, why don't you? It's a party; enjoy yourself."

"Did you notice that pretty girl standing over there?" Zofis said. "I heard she's Mr. Goldo's daughter!"

Young Brago looked in the direction. There she was. Miss Sherry in all her beauty.

"Brago," Sherry said. "Let's go outside. I have something to tell you." She took Young Brago's hand and walked away from the party.

"What is it?" YB (Young Brago) said.

"I realize I love you, but an idol has replaced me!" Sherry said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Which idol?" YB said.

"The golden one!" Sherry moaned. "Goodbye, Brago!" She walked away.

Brago watched the entire scene unfold with shock. "She left me because I loved money more than her! Spirit, take me back!"

"Okey-dokey!" Yopopo said. He took out the pocket watch and turned it to the present. The scenery faded once more.

"I'm Back!" Brago sighed. "But that was one spirit down, Two more to go!"

"Are you Brago?" A tall teenage boy with silver hair sticking straight up garbed in a purple tank top and blue pants. "Before you ask, I'm Danny, the new Ghost of Christmas Present!"


	4. No time like the present

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell

Chapter 4 The present days

Danny and Brago walked out of the building toward the town. "Welcome to Christmas Morning!" Danny announced.

Little children, human and mamodo, scurried about in the snow. "Aah, isn't it blissful? The joy of children! Something I missed when I died!"

"It's blissful!" Brago said sarcastically.

"Now, let's see what's going on today!" Danny said.

The two mamodos went to a Christmas party.

"I'm thinking of a creature!" Kiyo Takamine said.

"Is it human or mamodo?" Megumi asked.

"Mamodo!" Kiyo replied.

"Is it wanted or unwanted?" Suzy asked.

"Unwanted!" Kiyo replied.

"Is it Milordo-Z?" Megumi said.

"No, Milordo-Z is dead!" Eido said. "He died the same day Zofis died!"

"They're the same person, you imbecile!" Hyde screamed.

"I know! I know!" Suzy said. "It's Brago!"

"That's right!" Kiyo said.

"Unwanted?" Brago asked. The word stunned him.

"Now, let's see what your employee is doing right about now!" Danny said. The two walked toward the Bell house.

"Emma! Willa! Jenna! Dinnertime!" Kolulu Bell said.

Three mamodo girls entered the house. "Coming, mother!"

"What about Kido?" Zatch said. "He isn't usually late!"

A little boy holding a crutch stumbled in. "I'm here, mom and dad!"

Kolulu took something out of the oven. You guessed it, folks. Yellowtail! Only this fish looked weak and sickly

"Anything to say before dinner?" Zatch said.

"Yeah, God bless us! Every one!"

"The joy of children!" Danny said. "Too bad Kido's gonna kick the bucket if he doesn't receive urgent medical care! Now let's get back before he shows up!"

"Who's he?" Brago asked.

"The Ghost of Christmas Yet to come!" Danny told him. "He's the meanest spirit! Oh, man! He'll show you terrible things!" Suddenly the surroundings faded and Brago was back home in his bedroom. Danny vanished.

"Well, hello Brago!" A little boy's voice said. Brago whirled around. Sitting on the window ledge was a young boy who looked like Zatch. "I'm the third spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! When I was alive, I was called Zeno."


	5. Future Shock

Well, Folks! Sorry if it took so long to get this story. I was too busy writing utter hilarity in my Fan-fic, Truth or Dare

* * *

Disclaimer- See prev. chapters

Chapter 5 The Future

Brago and Zeno teleported to a street corner. A crowd of mamodo, many of whom Brago knew, huddled outside a mansion. The crowd stared at a pile of loot.

"So much!" an armored mamodo named Robnos said. "I especially like the china!" Robnos picked up a set of china.

"Yeah!" Reycom said. "I got the shower curtain!"

"Oh goody!" Sugino said. "I got a watering can!"

The crowd continued to talk about the spoils.

"What the heck are they doing?" Brago asked Zeno.

"They're dividing the plunder from someone they despicably call the rich man!" Zeno said. "He died only last night. Come on, let's go see the Bell House." The two mamodos walked to the Bell House.

"Kido!" Kolulu cried. "Poor boy! Why'd he have to die?"

"We buried him near the pond where we fished for yellowtail!" Zatch said.

"He always loved the ducks too!" Kolulu replied. Their children joined in the mourning.

"How sad!" Zeno said. "I always hated having deaths in the family when I was alive! Wanna visit the cemetery to visit the rich man?"

"OK, but just this once!" Brago said. The two walked to the cemetery and walked inside.

"Hmm," Brago thought to himself. He examined each of the headstones. "Yopopo is here. So is Danny! And Zeno! Zofis is here as well. And Brago! Wait! That's me! I'm the rich man?"

"Hehehehe!" Zeno chuckled. "You finally realized it."

"Brago!" Zofis wailed. "I warned you and you did not listen to me! This is your punishment!" Suddenly, shackles appeared on Brago's ghost. "Remember the time I said that the chains for you were worse than my own! Now, enjoy your afterlife!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Brago screamed. He then woke up. "Phew! I'm still alive and I'm in my bed! It was a dream, but it seemed so real! That's it, Brago! It's time to change. And no more Alligator meat before bed for this mamodo!" He got out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, folks. I need to fit in more material for the next chapter. 


	6. Conclusion

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 6 The conclusion

Brago woke up. "Maybe I did see the ghost of Zofis!" he said. "Maybe I did see the three spirits. I should change." He got out of bed, got dressed and walked to the door. Kanchome was asking for donations. "Hey, Kanchome!"

"Yes?" Kanchome said.

"Are you still asking for donations?" Brago said. He took out a handful of coins. Kanchome nodded. "Well, I'm donating this to the poor!" He put the handful in the pot Kanchome held.

"Thank you, Mr. Brago!" Kanchome said. He walked off.

Brago walked outside. Penny and Reycom were ready to close up shop. The two of them sold fish together. "How much for yellowtail?" Brago said.

"About 250 yen!" Reycom said. He looked up. "Mr. Brago, I thought you only shopped at Victoream's store! They sell gator there."

"I'm buying this yellowtail for a special occasion," Brago said. "How much is the biggest one ya got?"

"It's about 350 yen!" Penny said. "Here ya go!" Penny handed Brago a fish. "It's still alive!" Brago handed Penny the money.

"Now to go to the Bell House!" Brago said, the fish still in his possession. He walked toward the village.

"Another miserable Christmas!" Emma Bell whined. "Our Christmas Yellowtail is so sickly-looking!"

"We can't afford Kido's prescriptions!" Kolulu whined. "The apothecary seems to raise their prices every day!"

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Zatch said. He gasped. "Mr. Brago!"

"I heard you were complaining about your yellowtail," Brago said. He handed the fish to Zatch. "I bought you a replacement."

Zatch's mouth watered at the sight of the fish. "Fishy goodness!" Zatch said. "Let's cook it!"

"One more thing, I'll pay for Kido's prescriptions," Brago said. "It's the least I could do to help you guys get by. Plus Zatch, I'm tripling your salary."

"Tripling?" Zatch gasped.

"Yep, plus vacations on major holidays," Brago said.

"Thank you, Mr. Brago!" Zatch cried with glee.

Zofis, Yopopo, Danny and Zeno stood outside the Bell House window. No one could see them, because they were ghosts. "So he finally changed," Zofis sighed.

"I bet my brother's family's gonna be happier!" Zeno said."Much happier."

"Hundreds of poor starving children will be fed!" Danny said.

"Yo-po-poi!" Yopopo cheered. Translation- Yay!

* * *

That's all folks. I thank all of you who read this work. You're the greatest. Sincerely- Senku Kumarii.


End file.
